Take Me Along
by Dersperately In Love With You
Summary: What was Bella thinking when Edward left her? This has been done so much, but no one has done it to Take Me Along by Miley Cyrus, which fit the story perfectly. So, if you've read New Moon, you know what happens. Happy reading. Listen to the song as well!


**The city of angels is lonely tonight**

The small town of Forks, formerly filled with a family that seemed more angelic than people, now seemed to resinate with the fact that _he_ was no longer here.

**Keep myself alive by candle light**

It seemed that nothing would make me happy again.

**Say she can't love you like I do**

No one can ever love my angel like I have.

**Look me in the eyes and say it's true**

That day, the most horrible day of my life, he told me he did not love me anymore.

**I ask myself, is this love at all**

Did he ever really love me?

**When I need you most you let me fall**

He left me the day after my birthday. A day I loathed, because it made older than my forever-seventeen vampire boyfriend.

**I'm always here at the side of your stage**

He leaves me all the time, but he always comes back. But this time, he didn't come back.

**Let you live your life pretend I'm okay**

He leaves me, and for months and months he doesn't call, doesn't write, doesn't even come to visit. I think he's just trying to keep his promise of "This is the last time you will ever see me". I wonder if he knows how much I'm hurting.

**(Don't you know that this ain't over) I'll be okay**

I have to learn to live without him.

**I'll hold you close we'll stay forever**

I wish he would come back and pull me into his arms and never let go.

**I, I don't understand why you're leaving me**

How can hurting me so much be good for me? Why doesn't he see it?

**I don't understand how without you I can't breathe**

I can't breathe without him. I seems like there is a hole in the middle of my chest threatening to eat away my entire body. Sometimes I can't even breathe because the pain hurts so much.

**Please don't, don't leave me here**

Why can't he take me with him? That is all I was thinking when he walked out of the forest, out of my life.

**Take my hand I'm bleeding tears**

When he reached for me, I thought he was going to hug me. But he didn't. He just touched my cheek, and left. Forever.

**I don't understand why you can't take me with you**

Why couldn't I go? is all I ever think anymore, if I ever think at all. My body always remains numb, so I can function in the world. I've become a zombie. Undead, but not the beautiful undead of his family, and himself.

**You can pretend I don't exist**

He made it to where it would be like he never existed, and he told me he would never come back. He has completely abandoned me.

**But you see my face every time you kiss**

Everywhere I look, esspecially when I am doing something reckless, I see his face, hear his voice.

**I hope you hurt and your walls fall down**

Without meaning to, he has forced me to create so many walls, to keep out the pain and emotions I would feel otherwise.

**When you hear the sond that I'm okay**

All I want is to know that he is okay, and happy.

**(Don't you know that this ain't over?)**

I will never stop loving him, unlike when he stopped loving me.

**You can't hold me down I won't stay forever**

I will not be like this forever. i have to die eventually.

**I, I don't understand why you're leaving me**

Why did he think it was best for me?

**I don't understand how without you I can't breathe**

It hurts so much.

**Please don't, don't leave me here**

Why did he go, and leave me behind?

**Take my hand I'm bleeding tears**

I can't cry. I can't even breathe.

**I don't understand why you can't take me with you**

I don't care about my safety. I only care about being with him.

**I watch you leave, walk away tonight**

I watch him leave, walk away from me forever.

**And I'm letting go for the last time**

He tells me he will never return. That this is the last meeting.

**And through the tears I say goodbye**

I'm to numb to cry, but if I could have, I would have been sobbing as he left.

**So breathe in, breathe in, breathe in, breathe out**

I can't breathe. all I can do is chase after him.

**I, I don't understand why you're leaving me**

If I could search for him, I would.

**I don't understand how without you I can't breathe**

I wake up screaming every night. Screaming so hard I am gasping for breath.

**Please don't, don't leave me here**

I miss him. I can not live without him. I feel as if I should be dead. Jasper should have killed me. Atleast then I wouldn't be suffering so much.

**Take my hand and plead in tears**

Would he have cried, if vampires had been able to?

**I don't understand why you can't take me with you**

How many times can I think of him without dying inside?

**I don't understand why you're leaving me**

Loss. How many people lose a vampire?

**I don't understand how without you I can't breathe**

Staying alive has been the most difficult part for me. But if I die, it willl hurt Charlie. It won't hurt him. He doesn't love me.

**Please don't, don't leave me here**

After hours of searching that night, I lay in the forest for hours until Sam Uley found me.

**Take my hand and plead in tears**

I can cry, but vampires can't. even though I can, I still don't.

**I don't understand why you can't take me with you**

I never think of how much i need him. I will shatter if I do.

**I don't understand why you're leaving me**

I want him to come back more than anything.

**Now without you I can't beathe**

I don't have to breathe now. I've become a zombie.

**Don't leave me here**

Take me with you... please... take me along.


End file.
